


"Transgression"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Dr. Stephen Strange is the guarantor of the protection of the Earth from enemies from other dimensions. Flexible and adaptable in character, he knows when laws must be broken for the good of all. But for himself, can he do it?  In the universe of "Redemption".
Relationships: Garthan Saal/Stephen Strange
Series: Univers Redemption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Transgression :

Disclaimer: I derive no financial benefit from this fiction and the characters are the exclusive property of Marvel and Disney.

The levitation cloak gently floated at the bedside of the master of mystical arts and protector of the New York Sanctum.

Strange's sleep was generally peaceful and nothing disturbed his dreams during those hours of the night when the former surgeon's physical body rested and his astral body wandered through all the dimensions of the multiverse.

Stephen never spoke of his forays into the rifts in alternate realities created by the Avengers during the "Time heist" and Wong, his closest confidant and friend, knew nothing about it.

Strange worlds, planets with either evolved or primitive civilizations, and Stephen enjoyed discussing philosophy, magic and medicine with sages from other universes.

Broadening his knowledge, his horizons and opening his mind to other possibilities were the main reasons for Strange's visits through these varied dimensions.

But something was now bothering Stephen because the sorcerer felt a call to make contact with the natives of the civilizations he was visiting.

This frustrated Stephen greatly because he could not find the source of this call. But Strange was a stubborn person and he had no doubt that he would be able to locate the source.

That night, Strange's astral body walked among a crowd of humanoid people, dressed in colorful clothes and exotic skin colors, on the planet Xandar.

Stephen saw onlookers move aside and a young blond man running like an arrow to escape a... raccoon?

"Oh, yes!" Stephen thought, recognizing Peter Quill and Rocket. The epic meeting of the future guardians of the galaxy. »

An amused smile appeared on his lips as the wizard watched the chase between Gamora, Peter, Rocket and Groot.

Forgetting this entertaining and amusing spectacle, Stephen was about to continue his walk through the streets of Xandar's capital city when a formidable force threw him, at dizzying speed, through the walls of the city's buildings.

Stephen, dazed and slightly disoriented, ended his run in the living room of a Xandarian apartment. Coming to his senses, the sorcerer began to examine the place and saw that the living room was furnished with sobriety and with almost military meticulousness.

A man, tall and thin, in the uniform of the Nova corps, with black hair rigorously combed, appears from another room and stopped sharply seeing the intruder who was staring at him.

"Who are you? he demanded to know, while seizing his weapon attached to his belt. A ghost? »

…...

Stephen shuddered when he heard the words inscribed in the hollow of his back and understood why his spirit and soul could not rest until the source of the call had been found.

Strange was overcome with a powerful emotion when he saw Denarian's badge and a desire to scream.

Rocket, on one of his visits to the guardians of the galaxy, had confided in the sorcerer and told him of his helplessness in not being able to save Garthan Saal when he was called for help.

Stephen Strange stared silently at the regular features of Garthan Saal ans was gripped by an immense sadness: he had just discovered his soul mate and he knew that he would lose him in the battle against Ronan...

His soul revolted against this injustice and Stephen, guarantor of the integrity of alternative realities, made a radical decision.

Raising his hands in a gesture of peace and appeasement, Stephen moved towards the Denarian who always held him at gunpoint and did not back down.

"I am Stephen Strange," began the young earthling in a calm tone. And what you see is my astral body. I come from the Earth and the future. »

At these words, the denarian was astonished and the sorcerer confirmed that Saal was indeed his soul mate, perceiving the imperceptible tremor of his hands holding the weapon.

"To others!" Saal finally said, with disdain. Yeah, from the future?! »

Without warning, Stephen cast a spell on Garthan, who lost consciousness and took him into his arms before the Xandarian fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Denarian," Strange murmured, hugging him. But you will not take part in the battle against Ronan. I'm taking you back with me. »

…

Strange, back in his universe, deposited his precious parcel on the armchair of his room and returned to his physical body.

He perceived, more than he saw, a portal being created in his room and Wong came out of it.

"There's a tear in the fabric of space-time," Wong said, and stopped when he discovered the reason for the tear. Strange, what did you do? »

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II :

Strange laid the denarian down in his bed and without a sound, gently closing the door of his room, he went into the living room, followed by a Wong fulminating with justified anger.

"I don't think it's me, Wong," Stephen said, settling into an armchair. Clint and Steve brought their soul mates from the past, creating alternate realities. There were no tears in the fabric of space-time. There must be another explanation. »

Wong meditated on Strange's words, the thoughtful expression, and eventually accepted his friend's reasoning.

He turned his gaze in the direction of the room of the guardian of the New York sanctuary and frowning, he asked the question that had been bothering him since his impromptu arrival in the sorcerer's room:

"Who is he? It must be important to you to break the rules of natural law.

-My soul mate, Garthan Saal, answered Stephen calmly. He was to die in the battle of Xandar against Ronan. I saved him in spite of himself. »

At this revelation, Wong just raised a disapproving eyebrow and did not comment on his friend's decision, keeping his opinion to himself.

He got up from his chair and activating a gate, he prepared to enter Kamar-Taj.

"For the temporal tear," Wong said in a calm tone. We'll see if it resolves itself. If not, we'll have to investigate its origin. Good luck with your soul mate, Strange! »

With these words, Wong returned home, the gate closing behind him. Stephen Strange sighed, mentally preparing himself to face the wrath of Saal.

…..

Saal stubbornly refused to speak to Strange and remained entrenched in the guest room that the sorcerer had given him as his quarters, upon learning that Xandar had been decimated by Thanos and died during the battle against Ronan.

And this, from now on, for three days. Strange didn't persist in breaking the soldier's silence and was content to magically make the denarian's meals appear in his room.

The temporal tear resolved itself without anyone knowing what had caused it, and this removed a problem for Strange whose mind was occupied entirely by Garthan Saal.

After a week of silence treatment, Stephen decided to try to talk with Saal. But Saal refused to open the bedroom door.

Exasperated, Strange chooses to enter through a portal, to the great displeasure of the denarian. He expected insults, cries of rage, but not the vision that awaited him: prostrate in an armchair, his arms around his knees, Saal sobbed without a sound.

He always carried his uniform of Nova Corps, only vestige of his past life.

The heart of Strange was torn in front of the distress of the Xandarian. Gently, without sudden gesture, Stephen knelt at the foot of the denarian and surrounded him with his arms, in a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry, Saal," Stephen whispered quietly. But I couldn't bring myself to let you die. »

Garthan ceased his sobs and staring into the sorcerer's brown eyes, he said:

"-You gave me no choice. You took away my life, my friends, and my obligations to Xandar and my people. I am Denarian, an officer of the Nova Corps and it is my duty to protect the citizens of Xandar. Take me back to my time, please! »

Hearing Saal's request, Stephen took Saal's face in his hands and a fierce determination took shape in the sorcerer's soul.

"No," Stephen articulated fiercely. I found you and I didn't want to lose you immediately. »

Then in a desperate gesture, Stephen kissed, almost savagely, Garthan who groaned under the violence of the imposed kiss.

Tears flowed on the cheeks of the denarian when a feeling of completeness invaded his whole being and, in spite of himself, the hands of the Xandarian grabbed Strange's shoulders, seeking to be closer to his soul mate.

Saal, in a sob, surrendered to Stephen's desire and his own and perceived the bond that tied their two souls together. An inextricable and indissoluble bond.

"Mine," Stephen said, long minutes later, placing his forehead against Garthan's forehead. Mine, my soul mate.

His fingers caressed the denarian's cheeks, wiping away the last tears as the two men took their breaths.

"Yes, yours," confirmed Saal, almost timidly. But you are mine too, Stephen Strange. »

At this allegation, Stephen's features lit up with joy and relief. The sorcerer nodded his head, with a laugh of happiness:

"Yes, I am yours, Garthan Saal. »

The Earthman and the Xandarian embraced each other again, tenderly and slowly. Exploring and taming each other.

Surely it would take time for Garthan to adapt to life on Earth, to create his bearings and to overcome the guilt of having failed in his duty as a denarian to Xandar, but Stephen promised himself to be present at every step of Saal's new life and to help him as much as he could.

End

on 13/11/19

Duneline.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue :

The student pilots of the "Sword" strike force, the branch of the Shield dedicated to countering threats from space, on the tarmac of the new Avengers complex, in the cool morning air of New York and in a circle, listened with interest to their new instructor appointed by Nick Fury.

Garthan Saal, in pilot's outfit, a mix of Xandarian and Earth design, with a datapad in hand, introduced the spaceship to the aspiring pilots: a warship that Garthan, with his knowledge of Xandar, had helped to build.

The students were all ears, aware of their chance to pilot a ship capable of fighting in space and to be part of the very first space air defense fleet on Earth.

They were also impressed by Saal's strategic experience and his former status as a Denarian in the Xandarian army.

Saal's presence, rigour, space engineering skills and charisma had helped him to establish his place in the organization without anyone crying out for favouritism.

Sephen Strange, wishing to facilitate Saal's adaptation to his new life on Earth, had recommended to Fury to recruit the Xandarian and give him a position equivalent to the one he had previously held on Xandar.

Wong had declared one evening, during a friendly visit, that Stephen was totally bewitched by Garthan and that the sorcerer was lucky that his soul mate was a man of honor and uprightness, with a high moral sense.

For according to Wong, Stephen could not refuse Saal anything and was ready to offer him the universe if the Xandarian asked for it.

Saal finished presenting the ship and invited the would-be pilots to examine it when a column of glowing energy from the sky fell on Garthan and he collapsed screaming and convulsing.

The students panicked and walked away from their instructor while others tried to rescue him. But Saal's body absorbed the energy, and only a shimmering halo around the Xandarian indicated his presence.

An intervention team arrived at the scene and evacuated Garthan unconscious into a containment cell without wasting any time.

A doctor and scientists worked around the Xandarian and performed a series of tests on the patient.

"Ross should be notified," said one of the scientists, after reading the test results. It's unbelievable! This guy gives off energy like the sun! »

Ross, informed, decided to put Saal in isolation and have him transferred to a secret government laboratory.

"-I would advise against this, Minister," warned Nick Fury, disapproving of Ross's methods and having always hated the man. Garthan Saal is Stephen's companion and ...

-This alien is a potential threat," Ross decreed, in a tone of steel. It must be locked up and studied so that experts can assess the danger.

-You should think it over. Going after Strange isn't very wise. »

Suddenly the window panes began to shake, as well as the floor and the entire complex. Nick closed his eyes, resigned.

"Mr. Ross," said Stephen Strange, who emerged from a doorway alongside Nick Fury. Garthan Saal is off-limits, and I assure you that if you even touch a single hair, you will soon realize the true extent of my powers. »

Strange's silhouette trembled with restrained rage and his blue eyes, usually so clear and luminous, gleamed with a menacing, icy glow.

"If you think you can intimidate me with your pseudo wizard powers," Ross replied, dismissively. You are mistaken... »

But the minister could not finish his sentence because Strange, with a sharp gesture, opened a gate in Ross's office, surprised, and before the bodyguards had time to intervene, the sorcerer grabbed the minister by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Believe me," Stephen coldly pronounced a sinister expression on his face. Believe me, Ross, you wouldn't want me as an enemy. »

The minister suffocated under the sorcerer's grip, his face impregnated and tried in vain to free himself from Strange's embrace.

"-Stephen," called a slightly weak voice. I need your help. »

Garthan, supported by Wong, had been released by the latter and Fury had asked for his help to reason with Strange.

Stephen released Ross and returned to Nick's office. He rushed towards Saal who let himself fall into the arms of his partner.

"I received all the Nova Force of Xandar, murmured Garthan, with an expression of pain. When Nova Corps was destroyed, all the force which resided in the military was released... And I hear their voices, their cries! Their sufferings and their screams of agony! All of them jostle in my head! Shut them up, Stephen! Please! »Stephen realized that Garthan Saal, the only survivor of Xandar, was the involuntary depositary of the Nova Force and that if nothing was done, Saal would lose his reason.

"Wanda can help you," Nick suggested, recalling the young woman's psychic powers. She is in Wakanda. Go ahead, Strange! »

Stephen thanked Nick who took care to warn T'Challa and Wanda of the arrival of the sorcerer and his soul mate and opening a portal, helped by Wong, he took Saal to Wakanda.

The three men arrived in the council room of Wakanda's palace. T'Challa, warned by Nick, had sent soldiers to fetch Wanda.

"-Hold on, my angel. "encouraged Stephen, holding Garthan close to him.

Saal clung with all his strength to the psychic bond he shared with Stephen so as not to lose his foothold and anchor himself in reality. Trying to ignore the agony of an entire people, his people who kept repeating themselves in his mind...

A hand rested on his forehead and the screams fell silent in his mind. A welcome and soothing silence descended into Saal who breathed deeply, relaxed.

Hello, I'm Wanda," made the presence in the Xandarian's head. I will help you master your powers and live with all this suffering, I promise you. »

Reassured by the trust and promise of the young Sokovian girl, Garthan emerged from the world of suffering in which his spirit was trapped and saw that he was lying in bed.

A young redheaded girl was leaning at his bedside.

"Stephen," called the Xandarian, looking for the sorcerer with his eyes.

Strange, who had stayed away during Wanda's intervention, answered his companion's call.

"-Stay with me. "Saal asked, taking his hand.

Stephen stroked his soul mate's cheek and said:

"-Always, Garthan. »

End

On 11/17/19

Duneline.


End file.
